


What did I do wrong?

by GoodCringeyWriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Merlin being bullied and still awesome, Merlin!whump, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Sassy!Gwaine, Scared!Merlin, caring!arthur, protective!knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodCringeyWriter/pseuds/GoodCringeyWriter
Summary: Arthur is told that there are Saxon's in the outer towns.Three knights are sent with Arthur's chosen knights and him and Merlin.One seems to have it out for Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin.What can Merlin do when his magic is revealed, restricted and he's been taken by Cenred and his men. But he still needs to protect Arthur.But how?
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first chapter of this Merlin story! I have a vague idea of what to put but if anyone has any suggestions they think would fit the story, feel free to comment them! Or dm on insta; sarah_a_oshea  
> Now, enjoy some Merlin love, hate, and a bit of bait...  
> Also, this is set before season 3 episode 7 cause... Cenred.... and Lance...

Merlin groaned in protest as the sun hit him at full force when he turned, just a few moments ago it was dark, now, so bright he thought a candle was in his face! But, alas, no.  
Just his daily alarm telling him to get up and go serve his prince. The Prince Pratt.

Merlin trudged out of bed, grabbing his blue neckerchief and brown jacket. He felt to lazy to change his red shirt.

With much resilience Merlin opened his bedroom door, apparently, he’d woken up earlier, because Gaius was still sleeping, soundly.

Sneaking out, Merlin tried his hardest not to know anything off, but he had no such luck. A bottle labelled ‘MERT, DO NOT TOUCH’ fell. “Nîtrē Mortü!” Merlin incanted, catching the bottle of mert.

Glancing at Gaius, who’d not since moved, Merlin put the bottle back, wiping his hands on his shirt and quickly exited and jogged to the kitchen.

“Merlin! Have you eaten this morning?” One of the cooks shouted, as a kitchen-aid handed Merlin Arthur’s breakfast. “No, but it’s not needed. I don’t have many chores today!” He replied cheerfully as everyone laughed, “As if you ‘don’t have much to do’!” The same cook joked, watching Merlin walk out.

Merlin adjusted the tray in his hands, pushing open Arthur’s door. 

“Rise and shine, sunshine!” He yelled, flinging open the curtains. A groan of sleepy protest was heard from the bed and a tired ‘Merlin!’ as well.

“Can’t do that, got to get up. Busy day, sire!” Merlin yanked the pillow away from Arthur’s face whom yelled in protest. “Merlin!”

Merlin rubbed his wrist smiling as the prince stood behind the changing screen, blabbering on about his chores. The Prince had thrown an empty goblet at his manservant, who didn’t mind the slight jab it was giving him.

“Is my breakfast here?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Good, why were you on time?”

“What?”

Merlin was dumbfounded. He was getting in trouble... for being on time...?

“Normally you’re late, but you were almost early. You never are, so why-“

“I’m always on time, sire!” Merlin interrupted the prince, feigning hurt as he clutched his heart. Arthur stared at him and rolled his eyes, sitting down and beginning to eat.

Through a mouthful of food, he told Merlin, “I need you to muck out my horses, polish my armour, sharpen my sword, make sure Llamrei and Honey have eaten..” He paused, thinking.  
With as much sarcasm as he could muster, Merlin bowed and looked at his Prince, “Anything else, sire?” Arthur smiled at his servant and waved him away. “That will be all for now.”


	2. Saxon’s in Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope this is long enough! If you have any suggestions, my insta; https://www.instagram.com/sarah_a_oshea/ or comment it!  
> Okay, bbyyyee!

Merlin scowled as Arthur attacked a training dummy, the Prince  
was so persistent that Merlin come and watches instead of doing his chores.

Gwaine marched onto the field, with Leon, eating an apple and fixing his armour. The two bowed at the Prince and took up sparring positions. Just as they were about to start, a messenger girl came bustling onto the field waving her arms frantically at the Prince.

Now, on their way to the counsel room, all six knights Sirs Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Arthur walked in line. Merlin trudging behind, holding Arthur’s stuff, grumbling.

The royal among them pushed open the doors, his regal red cape flying behind him as he stood there with his knights. And Merlin.

“Arthur, good.” Uther waved his son over. Arthur stood next to his father, the King, as his knights stood on the other side of the table looking at the many maps sprawled everywhere.

“We heard rumors, and have witnesses, of Cenred’s men entering our boarders and terrorising the outskirts inward.”

Looking at the maps, Merlin noticed Arthur’s expression harden. He softened at the Prince’s care for his people.  
But Merlin also knew it was because of his hatred towards Cenred. The man was awful, he didn’t care about his people, or casualties, or... anything. Except power and Morgause.

“I would like you and you’re men to go check it out. Bring Sirs Reginald, Connor and Heith.”

“Of course, sire. May I ask where we’re headed to?” Arthur asked using, as Merlin called it, his royal voice.

“It’s a small village, still in our kingdom, that the Saxon’s have taken over to call their base.” Uther said, not looking up.

“The name, m’lord?” Leon asked politely, the King looked up at Leon. “Owan.”

\--+Time skip, two hours at departure+--

Arthur had ordered Merlin to prepare the horses. Lancelot, being a good friend, helped Merlin. As they were leading the horses out, Merlin caught sight of the three knights Uther listed. They wore hard faces and cold eyes. Two had scars on their faces from years of battle, but the last had no visible ones.

As they approached, they stopped, only acknowledging Lancelot.

The first to introduce himself was Sir Connor, he had curly brown have that was kept under his helmet, brown, determined eyes and dark skin. Darker from all the time in the sun.

The second was Sir Heith. He had blond hair, tanned skin, green eyes and multiple visible scars he wore with pride. Sir Heith’s eyes scanned Merlin for a brief moment before decided he wasn’t interesting enough.

And last, but certainly least, Sir Reginald. Everyone knew him. Black hair, mostly black eyes, fully beard, unlike the other two, his armour was polished and shined. Most likely by the poor soul he cornered.

Servants knew to stay away from Sir Reginald. He was unkind and even removed his old personal servant’s tongue for ‘talking too much’. Of course, Uther excused it because Reginald was a knight! No greater honour.

“Alright! Let’s ride out, now.” Arthur’s voice cut through Merlin’s thoughts.

Mounting their horses, Lancelot rode next to Merlin who had glued himself to Arthur’s left side. Leon, Connor and Elyan on Arthur’s right. Gwaine behind them all with the other two. Percival, Lancelot and Merlin on Arthur’s left.

Lancelot and Merlin were quietly conversing as Gwaine retold the story of how him, Merlin and Arthur met to the three new knights. Connor seemed genuinely interested whilst Heith looked as if he was wondering how the knights put up with him.  
Reginald had told Gwaine to zip it seven times. And counting.

Leon’s horse stopped short, causing Elyan to bump into him.

“Sh.”

He called out, trying to shush the drunkard.  
Who blatantly ignored him and carried on, until Merlin shushed him. Then he had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Leon jumped off his horse. They had already ridden hours away from Camelot, the beautiful city no longer in sight, but there were also no towns near by. 

Everyone hopped off their horse, save for Merlin who was instructed to stay on his.

“Arthur-“  
Merlin tried to argue but was quickly silenced by multiple black clad men, all wearing the crest of Cenred’s land, came bursting out.

These men weren’t normal mercenaries that they’d come to expect from Cenred. These men were trained. They knew all the knights weak spots. Even Merlin’s.

Once the Crown Prince noticed this, he slapped Merlin’s stallion’s flank sending Merlin away from this fight.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled, in slight shock but mostly anger. With the little time he had left before he was galloped into the thick forestry he muttered an incantation. Giving the Prince dumb luck as a branch fell on his coming attackers.

Merlin tried to stop his horse, it didn’t do much. He just achieved in making him go faster.

It wasn’t too bad, he was just getting farther from the fight. Turning his horse around Merlin started going the right way.  
Until he was forcefully knocked off the saddle and onto the rocky ground.

“DIE CAMELOT SCUM!” The man shouted, stepping on Merlin’s stomach as he stood, Merlin, out of pure instinct and reaction, used his magic.

He didn’t mean to.

It was an accident!

But, it helped. The man went flying into a tree, slumping unconscious. 

“Merlin.... how...”

Merlin turned his head, and there sat Gwaine.

He’d seen it all...


	3. Don’t Tell

Merlin hurried to his feet, regretting doing so as the pain from the man’s foot sank in. Merlin clutched his middle as he sank to his knees in pain.

“G-Gwaine... I... I can explain!” Merlin sounded to desperate and the fear in his eyes almost hurt Gwaine.

Crouching beside his friend, Gwaine placed a hand on his shoulder. “Merlin.” He called sternly at the panicking boy.

Looking at his friend, Gwaine smiled at Merlin. “Mate, don’t worry. I would never tell the princess. Or anyone else.”

Merlin let out a breath of relief then sucked it back in when a foot forced him into Gwaine.

Lightly placing Merlin down, Gwaine redrew his sword, pointing at the once fallen man who now stood, posing a threat.

“Merlin, can’t you m-“

“GWAINE FOCUS!” Elyan’s voice cut through, as he ran from at least five men. The knights right behind running from the rest. 

“Oh, get up Merlin! Stop being lazy, we have to go!” Arthur scolded, yanking the raven haired boy up with a yelp. 

Lancelot stopped next to Merlin as Arthur stared at his manservant confused. “Merlin, are you alright?” Lancelot asked in a rush, hoping the knights could hold off the men until the Merlin situation was over.

“No, this meat of a man stood on his stomach. I’m surprised he hasn’t vomited.”

Gwaine interjected, kicked said man’s chest and pushing him back into a tree before running through his thigh.

With a cry of pain the man fell.

Percival ended up having to carry Merlin, as the boy couldn’t move. The only reason he hadn’t hurled was because Gaius had taught him how not to. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to speak.

“He stepped on your stomach and you can’t fight?” Reginald spat at Merlin when the rest were busy amongst them selves.

“Unlike you, I don’t have the build of a knight.” Merlin quipped, keeping his eyes on Arthur.

Reginald tsk’ed and gripped Merlin’s arm. “Listen here, boy. You are a mere servant. Don’t talk to me as if you know anything about being a knight. We serve with honour. You clean shoes and muck horse.” The knight hissed.

Once he’d left Merlin, Lancelot approached. “I hope he didn’t say anything t-”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Merlin turned to smile at his friend.

“Merlin, we need to see your stomach.” Arthur yelled back, as if expecting his servant to waltz over and show him.

“I believe it would be better if you came over here, sire.” Lancelot shouted back. Heith was about to scold the kind knight but the Prince nodded. 

“Right, of course.”

Merlin felt more than uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, waiting for him to lift his shirt. “Um, perhaps just Arthur and-”

Reginald scoffed, “Embarrassed? Why, what’s the problem.” Lancelot smiled apologetically at Merlin as Gwaine looked at Reginald. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want pricks watching him or looking at his stomach!” 

“Gwaine.” Arthur said, his tone not leaving room for any discussion.

“I think Merlin should choose who he is okay with seeing.”

Merlin nodded, he shifted how he was sitting and blurted,   
“I’m only really okay with Arthur, Lance and Gwaine. Not to offend-”

The rest nodded and left, Merlin lifted his shirt, showing his whole chest and stomach. 

There was a collective gasp between the three view, plus Elyan because he had the most experience in healing. Next to Merlin, of course.

“What? Is it bad?” Merlin had to admit, his stomach had gone numb quite some time ago..

“Merlin...” Lancelot crouched down next to Merlin. “Does it hurt?”

Merlin’s heart started racing, why were they asking?

“No, why? C’mon, guys..”

Gwaine walked away, saying he’d be back with cold water.

Elyan placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “There’s a large boot print on your chest and stomach. It’s... really big... and purple, red and... kinda blue?”

Merlin leaned over, trying to see his stomach. He slightly paled when he saw it.

“Oh... wow....”

\--+Time skip+--

Merlin had insisted on making them dinner in return. Percival said he’d help.

The two were huddled over the brewing pot, trying to get the other to leave and rest before the food was ready.

“Are you guys almost done?” Heith’s voice cut through their stare down. 

“Yes, sorry, sir!” Merlin called back, as Percival started serving them into bowls.

“Isn’t that the servants job?” Connor asked, watching Percival.

“No! We all pitch in, Merlin makes it but that doesn’t mean we can’t help.” Percival frowned. Connor held his hands up in defence and bowed his head. “Sorry..”

Merlin smiled at Percival who smiled back.


	4. Bandits! Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this didn't take me too long to get out after the other one..  
> But, enjoy this chapter!

Merlin had noticed, multiple times, how Reginald had shoved past Gwaine. Interrupted Lancelot. Completely ignored Merlin or even spoke over him to anyone.

He also noticed how Connor and Heith would go get the firewood, always together.

“Think they have a thing?” Gwaine whispered to Merlin, as Heith and Connor, yet again, went together.

Merlin smirked and shook his head, elbowing Gwaine. “Don’t assume. But yes, I kind of do.”

Reginald scoffed at their conversation and before Gwaine could snap back, Arthur told everyone to get some rest and that he would take first watch and wake Leon for second.

Merlin woke up to a couple gentle slaps to his face. Arthur stood over him. “Wake up, idiot.” 

Merlin groaned, rolled over and rolled up his bedroll. “On it, royal pratiness.” 

Reginald gasped and started packing up his horse next to Arthur.

“You let him address you as such, m’lord?”

“Ah, Merlin is a useless toad of a servant. But he’s my friend.”

“But... he’s a servant. He’s far lesser than you.”

Arthur stared at the man, “He’s more than that. Merlin’s.... a loyal friend.”

Reginald nodded, he couldn’t fathom that a servant was that important to a Prince.

Heith and Connor returned, realising they’re leaving, the two started packing.

Merlin was at the back of the group. 

He always was when it came to nobles.

Last to be thought of,

Last to be noticed.

Last to be cared about.

Well, at least he thought so.

When bandits attacked them,  
-Always bandits!

Merlin expected all knights to flock around the Prince, but Gwaine and Lancelot went to their magic friend first.

Merlin, with their aid, hid behind a tree. Helping the Prince and knights by making branches fall and the earth shake, just enough to lose footing.

He felt a sharp pain at his back and heard a gruff voice, “Up, boy.” It said, pushing the sword into Merlin’s back.

Merlin glanced out before standing, the three knights had left on orders from the Prince, Percival was guarding a downed Gwaine and Elyan.

Lancelot and Arthur were back-to-back, holding attackers off, with sticks now.

Leon was against a tree, fended at least five of them off.

“Unless you want this one to die,” The man had slung his arm over Merlin’s shoulders, sword to back and a thug with their sword to Merlin’s throat.

Gwaine and Elyan looked over at Merlin, shock written on their faces. Percival didn’t look, but he could hear the sharp intakes of the people around him.

Lancelot’s grip tightened on his sword, knuckles going white.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes told him no, but the way Merlin kept flinching into and away from the knife told him yes.

Dropping his sword, the knights copied.

“Arthur!” Merlin scolded, wincing when the sword at his back pushed in more.

Grinning, the leader ordered for the swords to be picked up and the knights restrained.

It took two bandits to hold Gwaine up, not only could he not stand properly, but he refused the help and just fought back. 

“Knock ‘im out.”

Thump!

Gwaine’s unconscious body hit the ground and Arthur looked ready to murder.

Dragging Gwaine across the grass to a horse, they tossed him onto a horse.

“Tie the rest of their hands to the reins. They can run.”

The bandits laughed, yanking at the conscious knights.

Merlin glared at Arthur as he was tied up next to him.

“Seriously, Arthur?”

“I was saving your useless ass, Merlin.”

“You should’ve just kept fight, clotpole!”

The knights were suddenly jerked forward as the horse started.

\--+Time Skip, they’d been walking for an hour+--

Elyan directly behind Merlin pitied the poor boy.  
Part of his shirt was stained red, and he couldn’t see it, but he could hear the difficultly the boy was having breathing.

Lancelot wished he could be helping Merlin walk. He seemed to be having a difficultly breathing and walking wasn’t helping.

Merlin could feel his friends’ stares burning into his backs.

He tried to even out his breath but the cut on his throat hurt.

“Halt! The scruffy one’s awake, send him to walk with the rest.”

Gwaine was shoved roughly off the horse and he stumbled limply to be tied next to Merlin.

“You alright, mate?”

“Fine. You?”

Gwaine laughed and winced as they were all jerked forward when the horse started.

After a while, Gwaine started to stumble and trip and Merlin’s breathing was becoming so shallow, it was scaring them.

“Hey! These two need a break!” Arthur yelled, seeing how two of his friends were barely standing.

The bandit leading the horse looked at them then at the leader who grinned. “Sure. Let’s take a break, everyone!”

Arthur felt his stomach knot, what was this guy planning.

“Do they need water too?” A bandit asked, gripping Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur shrugged it off, “What are you doing!?” he demanded.

The bandit went to Merlin first, seeing as he was closer. Gripping Merlin’s chin he tilted it back, pouring large amounts of water down his throat. Causing the boy to choke and gag.

“Leave ‘im alone!” Gwaine yelled. The bandit looked at him and did the same to Gwaine. “There. Break had and watered. Let’s move.”

Laughing, the bandits got back on their horses. Seeing as Gwaine could barely walk he was forced onto a horse and whispered threats to make him stay on the horse.

Merlin was still coughing when they begun walking again. Arthur shifted closer to his manservant, “You alright, Merlin?”

His coughing fit ending, Merlin glanced at his Prince. “Could be better, you?”

The royal scoffed, “You were just choked by water and your back and throat were bleeding.”

Merlin shrugged, wincing when he rolled his back.

They had been walking for so long, the knights and Merlin had to be set on horse because they’d collapsed with exhaustion.

Sitting tied in a circle; the knights and Merlin were pelted with ends and rotten bits of meats, vegetables, and fruits.

Gwaine groaned audibly in disgust when a full rotten tomato landed, and exploded, in his hair.

Lancelot turned his head to Merlin, pretending to dodge the food flying at them, but he whispered to Merlin.

“I would never ask this if this wasn’t getting bad.. but we haven’t seen Arthur, but I can her him and he doesn’t sound happy... and I think Gwaine might kill them with looks soon.”

Merlin glanced around and whispered back, “Too many people, and the knights will see..”

Merlin cringed when a piece of raw meat hit him in the eye.

“The Prince has made a request.”

The bandit leader announced, Merlin had found out his name was Ustie. (Use – tie)

“He wants his knights and servants to be ‘safe’ and that we are to let them go.” His tone was full of mockery.  
Two other bandits were holding Arthur; his arms were tied behind his back, gag in mouth and an angry look on his face.

“So, why don’t we help the Prince protect his ‘friends’!”

They forced Arthur to his knees and left him there.

Arthur looked at knights. His eyes caught Merlin’s eyes first, asking if he was okay.

Merlin nodded, then gasped as they dumped a bucket or mouldy fruits, vegetables and raw meat on his head.

If they weren’t in this situation, Merlin would have laughed. Scratch that, a exclaimation of laughter escaped him, he immediately regretted it when they started to pick up what wasn’t on the Prince and pelt the Knights with it. And Merlin.

“Merlin.” Arthur asked, his voice coldly.

Merlin gulped he recognised that tone.

“I-I didn’t mean to laugh, and be honest, you would have laughed at me..”

“I’m the Prince. It gives me more of a right!”

The two continued bickering back and forth.

“Oh, ladies you’re both pretty, now shut up!”

Gwaine yelled from where he sat in their small cage, his leg was stretched out over Elyan who was wrapping it up on Merlin’s orders.

A gruff, “Shut it in there,” came from the dark.

Leon, Percival and Lancelot were in a cage right beside. Because they were ‘too dangerous’.

“Arthur, how did you get in here?”

Arthur smiled. “I told them you’d have a hissy fit if I wasn’t with you. I needed to stay with my injured men.”

Merlin’s jaw went agape, “What... prat!” 

Arthur smirked and sat beside his injured men, “I’ll stay on guard, everyone else, get some sleep.”

Merlin only complied because all of his exhaustion just hit him.

Arthur looked at Merlin, in the opposite corner of the cage from the rest, eyes shut.

{Arthur’s POV (I know a POV!!! OoO)}

I stared at Merlin for a few minutes.

Why did he feel so obligated to sit, and sleep, so far away? 

It was getting chilly..

“Hey, Arthur. Can you bring Merlin closer? The kid will freeze to death..” Gwaine muttered to me, he was obviously falling asleep.

But I didn’t complain.

I reached over to him. The cage was small, but so was Merlin. So I had to physically move to grab him.

He had no objections, I think he though t that I thought he was asleep because I noticed how his breath hitched, then evened out, and how he smiled softly at the sudden warmth of his friends.

Merlin was in-between Elyan and I.

I noticed an eye peeking at me, but pretended not to. He seemed to be watching me, as if he was trying to keep me insight.

Like, where am I going to go, to join the bandits at their fire?

After an hour or two, I poked Leon through the bars. He woke up immediately and took over watch.

I could hear shuffling come towards us.

Glancing over with Leon.

There was a bandit, the one who was watching us, he was switching out with another guy.

As a spur of the moment thing, I saw Gwaine reach out the bars and grab the man’s shirt. The bottom of it, and he tugged.

The bandit whacked his arm and twisted it. He made a sound of pain but yanked his arm back so quickly.

The grabbed bandit scoffed and walked away, the new watch guard laughed at Gwaine, poking at him through the bars.

“Leave him alone.” I snarled, glaring at Gwaine.

The guard scoffed and leaned against a tree.

I noticed how Gwaine was watching him, closely.

Once he feel asleep, Gwaine pulled something out of his tunic and grinned, showing it to Leon and I.

Our eyes widened.

That’s why he tried to grab him.

Gwaine was holding something up with pride.

In his hands, Gwaine held a set of keys.

The keys to our cages.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I think this is long enough and, hopefully, wasn't too long a distance from the other one!  
> I made this, once again, in class!  
> So, enjoy!  
> (Btw, I'm going to physical school soo.... wear a mask ladies and gents!)

Arthur grinned as he took the keys Gwaine held out towards him.

Merlin, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot were all still asleep.

Carefully waking up all the knights, leaving Merlin asleep, because Arthur didn’t trust him to stay quiet, and started getting a plan together.

After they’d mostly figured out the plan, they woke Merlin and filled him in.

Step 1. Use Gwaine’s and Merlin’s necklace and neckerchief they’d create a distraction away from them.

Step 2. They’d get Percival and Gwaine out first, having Percival carry Gwaine those two would find shelter, followed by Elyan and Merlin.

Step 3. The rest would then go to the leaders tent and get their armour back. Then their swords, which most likely would be with bandits.

Step 4. Book it, quietly.

Step 5. Get back to Camelot, hopefully, with no more injures.

“That’s the dumbest thing ever.” Merlin murmured.

Arthur smacked him up side the head and Merlin shooed him, snatching the keys and giving it to Gwaine and Percival.

“My neckerchief,” He said, slowly handing it to Arthur.

Elyan took it from Arthur, tying the necklace and neckerchief together he tossed it, far, on the other side of the bandits camp.

Hurrying, Percival helped Gwaine out and carried him into the forest, quietly.

Elyan and Merlin went next, the two moving as quickly as possible. Merlin glanced back at the rest, Lancelot’s eyes caught his and they made a silent agreement.

If it came to it,

Merlin would use his magic to save everyone.

Because he’d told Lancelot earlier, these bandits had training in magic.

Merlin could feel it.

They used it to knock everyone out.

Sneaking out, Merlin felt his energy depleting quickly. His back and legs ached; his throat was parched and hurt.

Elyan’s torso had been throbbing the entire time, now, it was excruciating. He’s been kicked in the chest, then forced into a tree.

The two had caught up with Gwaine and Percival who were crouched behind a rock, hiding.

“You guys made it!” Gwaine coughed out, he’d gone paler.

Percival had ripped up his sleeves, he hated sleeves, and wrapped up Gwaine’s bleeding leg. 

“What happened?” Merlin asked, bending down to inspect his friend’s leg.

Percival explained that Gwaine was being jostled and he started to sway between consciousness, so Percival had to put him down.

Merlin wished he’d had a knife to cut off the pat leg, but he settled for pulling it up. 

Merlin had almost made it to the injury when Gwaine cried out in pain and protest, Merlin looked at his friend who had his eyes squeezed shut.

“We should wait..”

Elyan looked at him, “What? But we need to move.”

Merlin shook his head, “Gwaine’s leg is most likely infected. If we move him more we’ll just hurt him.”

And he’ll make more noise...” Percival whispered, they all stared at Gwaine.

Hurting, sweating, moaning with pain, Gwaine...

The bushes rustled, and Percival picked up a club-looking stick.

Elyan got in a fighting stance and Merlin stayed with his downed friend, ready to use magic if necessary. 

Three silhouetted figures emerged from the bushes and stumbled above the rock.

They were panting and out of breathe.

Percival made a silence motion, then did some hand motions to Elyan who understood, Merlin did not and just decided to stay put.

The two knights went around the rock, sneakily coming up around the figures.

“What are you-”

One of the figures was pushed over the rock, in the faint moonlight Merlin’s eyes widened, “Percival, Elyan, stop! It’s Arthur!”

Sat in front of Merlin, in an angry fit was Leon.

Apparently the bandits hadn’t fallen for it, and were waiting for them to escape. If they said that the knights gave them trouble, and had proof, they’d get paid more.

So now, they had an entire bandit army coming and five knights, a downed man and Merlin.

They were doomed.

“Merlin, grab Gwaine and get him as far away as possible!” Arthur ordered, pointing East.

“No wa-”

He was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and the sounds of indistinct chatter.

“Now, Merlin!” Arthur hissed, shoving the boy.

Helping Gwaine up, the two started stumbling away.

“Gwaine, I know where we need to go to help you.. but I don’t know how to get there..” Merlin whispered.

Ever since the Sidhe incident, Merlin had found a lake half a day from there.

He’d found that the water was alive, and it healed.

“O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro!”

Merlin yelled once far enough.

Kilgharrah flew above Merlin, unable to land.

“You’ve summoned me, young warlock?” He speculated, watching Gwaine with wary eyes.

“I need your help! I need to get to the lake near lake Avalon!”

Kilgharrah nodded, leading the young warlock and knight to a clearing.

Once there, he mounted Kilgharrah and held onto Gwaine.

They reached the lake in no time at all, laying Gwaine down, having him reach into the water, he turned to the Great Dragon.

“Thank you..”

“Of course, what seems to be happening, young warlock?”

“Bandits.. I need to get back to Arthur, but I can’t leave Gwaine...”

“I will return you in the morning. I will follow the prints and scent of the Once and Future King and lead you to him.”

Kilgharrah stated matter-of-factly.

“Thank you, Kilgharrah..” Merlin bowed his head at the dragon, the creature replicating. 

Gwaine woke up with a start. He couldn’t feel the pain in his leg, he let himself smile at the sight of Merlin catching fish, until he realised Merlin was taking to someone.

Turning, Gwaine saw the Great Dragon. “Merlin, run!” He yelled, getting up to fight it.

Kilgharrah laughed at the attempts of this feeble human.

“I am Kilgharrah.” He said, leaning down to blow some hot steam into Gwaine’s face.

“He’s going to help us find Arthur and the rest.”

“I thought Arthur killed him...” Gwaine whispered

“No, I’m the last Dragonlord. So I had to try and save him. And I did.”

Gwaine cautiously approached the scaly beast.

“Climb on, we need to hurry.”

Merlin said, getting onto Kilgharrah’s back.

Merlin laughed at Gwaine’s futile attempts to mount, and helped him up.

Gwaine clutched Merlin, and the stub on Kilgharrah’s back, for dear life.

They soared for hours, following the scent.

Gwaine and Merlin were discussing how they were even going to help, seeing as they couldn’t involve the Great Golden Dragon.

“Maybe we could sneak in! The princess is bound to have attention on him-”

“It wouldn’t work. The amount of guards they would have stationed around, impossible.”

The two were silent for a minute.

“There. In that castle, I can smell him there.”

Kilgharrah whispered, though, it was still quite loud.

“Thank you,” Merlin bowed his head, Gwaine quickly followed.

“Of course, young warlock. I believe in a future where Albion is connected. And that cannot happen with only one side of the coin..”

Merlin nodded and Kilgharrah soared off, leaving the two men to ponder ideas.

\--+Time Skip+--

Instead of coming up with an idea, the just figured out how to get into the castle and would work it out from there.

It had been noon when they’d arrived, and now it was just past sunset.

Merlin and Gwaine made their way sneaking around to the wall.

“We should scale it.” Gwaine whispered, eyes shinning.

“That’s the first thing you think?” Merlin grinned, “Let’s go.”

The two quietly started up, very optimistic at first.

After a thirty minutes of climbing, they were getting slightly frustrated..

Gwaine made it up first, pumping his in triumph. 

Perfect timing because he knocked off the guard sneaking up on him, by elbowing the man in the face. 

Merlin allowed himself to smiled and accepted the hand offered to pull him up.

The two sneak around, making it inside.

“Okay, I’ll be the front.” Gwaine whispered, pulling Merlin into another hall as a group of marching guards passed.

Merlin nodded, “I’ll use my magic- only when necessary.”

With this new agreement, the two made their way through the maze of halls, trying to find their friends.

“Oi! You two, halt!” A, surprisingly high, voice called. The two turned to see a unit of guards heading towards them.

“Run!” Gwaine hissed, yanking Merlin forward.

The two ran through more hallways.

Coming to a fork in their path, one leading down where they could hear their friends and see way more guards.  
And one that went up, opposite way, but, no guards!”

“Which way?” Merlin panted.

“I don’t know, you’re usually the one with the ideas!”

The two looked around, then Gwaine ushered Merlin up the stairs.

“I’ll get their attention, you get the Princess and his flock.”

Merlin was about to disagree when Gwaine whistled attracting attention and ran. The unit of guards had grown, and there were now at least two dozen of them. 

Merlin’s head poked out, and he slunk out of his shadowy corner, casting a glance in Gwaine’s direction, he left towards where Arthur’s voice was getting increasingly loud.

“I demand to see Cenred!” 

“I am Prince Arthur! You cannot keep me here!”

‘What a prat..’ Merlin thought to himself as he incanted the guards to sleep.

Merlin heard people coming and hid behind a statue.

He admired the work as he waited for them to pass.

“Another knight. Search the place for his friend.”

Merlin stiffened, he dared a peek and saw Gwaine being dragged across the floor. Bruised and battered the man still was smirking.

{Merlin’s POV}

I dared to look at Gwaine, I gasped inaudibly when I saw him.

He was littered with bruises, but so were the guards.

And he was still smirking!

I knew I would have to wait out the initial search, so I bided my time.

Arthur kept getting louder, and I was seriously debating using magic to shut him up.

“You find, Merlin.” Gwaine’s quiet and strained voice cut through, I smiled, happy to know that he didn’t die smirking.

“And why’s that?” My breath hitched. I knew that voice.

I hated that voice.

“Cenred...” Arthur growled out. I longed to see what was happening, I heard Cenred’s boots thumping loudly, almost louder than my heart in my ears.

“Arthur! Lovely to see you. Hope this is up to your standards.”

I could almost envision Arthur looking around in disgust. It wasn’t until I thought about what Cenred was saying that I realised it didn’t sound like him. 

“Let us out, Cenred.” Arthur’s voice held so much venom and hatred, I was glad to not have seen his face.

The rest of their conversation was held in whispers, I strained to listen but couldn’t hear anything.

As Cenred strolled out, he called out to Arthur. “Oh, and we’ve found your servant. Morgause has him as we speak.”

I heard the bars rattle and more than one knight curse, it was a hoax. But it was a good one.

The weak, pitiful manservant. Easy prey for the mind.

I was almost insulted. Almost.

“Mič mæ ceñtrā.” I whispered the sleeping spell under my breath, with a flash of gold in my vision, I saw the dice playing guards- why were they always playing dice- tumble face first onto the ground and table.

Snaking my arm out, I took a torch. Good fighting fuel and helped me see.  
Win, win in my book.

I couldn’t yet see the knights, but I could see others.

Locked up, looking half dead, half beaten. I couldn’t even begin to imagine what they went through.

One of the cells started to open and I panicked. 

I should have thought straight, been rational- but I panicked!

Why do I sound so mad at myself, well...

In my panic, I made noise and dropped the torch. The guards, who would’ve ignored me, came rushing at me.

I had no time to think before a fist met my face.

Stumbling back, I opened my mouth to incant when two meaty fingers shoved themselves into my throat, I saw the second guard escaping and closed my eyes so this one couldn’t see my golden flash.

The second man slipped soundlessly and I was losing air- fast.

I started to choke and the man- no... I knew him. Halig.

Halig grinned, as I choked and with a swift kick, I sent him lurching backward.

I tried to catch my breath enough to speak, I looked up and Halig was already stalking towards me.

“Uh- uh- ïtru menkêłg!!” I coughed out, looking at Halig I saw his eyes widen in fear, angry, and a look of possessiveness crossed his eyes. 

That is, before he fell face first on to the floor, of course.

I coughed as I continued in the relative dark, stopping at the cell they had exited. I peered in.

I stumbled back in surprise.

How... how dare they?

This crossed a line.

A line you should never cross.

Inside that cell.

Sat the most, starved, skinny, pathetic looking wyvern in the history of wyverns.

It couldn’t be very old and it had fresh marks on it’s poor, bony back.

I have to free it.

That’s the only thing I could think, so that’s what I did.


	6. Failed Escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is long enough, I hope! And thank you to all who have given Kudos, I appreciate it so much!!  
> Also, any MHA fans, who thinks I should post some MHA stories and one shots, since I'll be making one shots for all my stories.  
> At later periods in time.

Merlin stared at the creature for a minute.

It had shrunk into the corner when Merlin came into view.

“Hey...” He said, in the softest voice he could.

Merlin swallowed the metallic taste in his mouth and advanced slowly.

The Wyvern covered it’s head with t’s legs.

Merlin scowled, at how it cowered.

Wyverns were fierce, but they... the broke this one.

Hurt it so bad, it couldn’t defend itself.

Merlin crouched next to it’s chained leg, he placed a hand on the chain. Trying to ignore the two black pits staring at him.

“Filo.” His eyes flashed gold and the chain snapped. Freeing the Wyvern.

Merlin smiled, looking over he saw how it stared at the leg. Then slowly stood.

Merlin then realised the peril he was in.

Backing away, he was about to run when a clawed hand yanked him back.

Yelping, Merlin landing on his stomach covering his face from the floor.

He turned on his back to see the Wyvern standing over him, snarling.

ROOOAARRR!

The Wyvern roared into Merlin’s face, baring it’s teeth and Merlin stared.

“O drakon gomai au se lona su kater kheo deuro!”

The Wyvern backed off, whimpering from Merlin’s words and harsh tone.

“Run, run before they come!” He ordered. The Wyvern stared him down as it exited. Running away.

Once out of sight Merlin sighed heavily, eyes wide, surprised that had worked.

Merlin had sight of the Knights of Camelot, but not the Prince.

Stupid, stupid, Arthur! Can’t stay still!

Merlin whistled, attracting the guard’s attention.

There was only one.

That scared Merlin more than he cared to admit.

The burly man walked over, saw Merlin, and opened his mouth to yell for help.

Merlin incanted, knocking the man out noisily.

“Merlin!” Gwaine chipped excitedly.

Merlin grinned at them, trying to find the right key from the guard’s belt.

“We should hurry, where’s Arthur?” Merlin asked, looking around the cell.

The knights shared a look.

“Merlin..” Lancelot started carefully.

Merlin looked at Lancelot, eyes hard. “Where’s. Arthur.”

Percival took a deep breath.

“Merlin... Cenred took Arthur. We don’t know where they went but- hey, Merlin!” Percival yelled.

Merlin tossed the keys into their cell and bolted up the stairs.

He hadn’t realised that the knights had caught up until Leon yanked him back from being seen.

“I have to find him!” Merlin struggled against the knight’s grip.

“Merlin.” He said sternly. “Arthur’s gone, they would’ve taken him away.” 

Merlin knew he shouldn’t, knew it was dumb. But they had Arthur. He looked at Lancelot who was shaking his head, Gwaine who was glaring and mouth ‘no’.

“Leon, let me go. Now.” Leon obliged, no one took their eyes off Merlin. Afraid he’d run.

Which of course, he did.

The second Leon looked away, Merlin ran down the hall.

Being seen, he was chased.

‘Perfect.’ He thought, ducking into a stair case, Merlin ran up the winding path.

{Knights’ POV}

“Merlin-” Gwaine yelled, growling when he disappeared.

“We have to find him,” Lancelot tried, knowing the knights would think of Arthur first.

“Arthur won’t leave him, better to get Merlin than Arthur!” Elyan agreed.

Percival and Leon shared a look.

“Lancelot, you and Elyan-” 

“I’ll stay with Lancelot.” Gwaine interrupted.

They looked at Gwaine. He looked better, a hard look of determination in his eyes.

“Alright, Lancelot and Gwaine. You get Merlin. Percival, Elyan. Let’s go find Arthur.”

Nodding, the knights went their separate ways, mumbling ‘good lucks’ and ‘I hope you find him’.

Merlin panted, he tried to silence his voice as he hid behind the door.

“I hear him, there!”

Merlin bit his lip in pain when the door was shoved into him fully.

Merlin howled with pain when one of the guards grabbed him by his hair.

Lancelot and Gwaine shared a look of concern when they heard Merlin.

Kicking the door open, they saw Merlin trying to fend off the two guards with his fists while they had swords.

He winced, only winced, when one of the swords pierced his side skin.

“Get away from him!” Gwaine growled, tackling one of the guards into a different room.

Lancelot kicked the other, looking at Merlin. “You alright?”

“Been better, you?”

Lancelot smiled at Merlin’s humour. As the latter pressured his new wound.

Squealing was heard from the next room, along with a few cries for mercy then silence.

Gwaine exited the room holding a bloodied sword.

“Took pity on the guy and just knocked him out. Did stab him though.”

Merlin rolled his eyes then trailed them back to where Lancelot was still engaged in a fight he was winning.

Gwaine walked over and knocked the guy’s head from behind with the hilt of the sword.

“Merlin, you alright?” Gwaine asked, already fussing over Merlin’s side.

“I’m fine, Gwaine. Where’s Arthur? And the other knights?”

After they explained what the knights had planned Merlin nodded, “Let’s go find them then!”

**~~**  
Meanwhile, with the knights  
**~~**

Leon shuffled in the shadows, he was on one side of a pillar while Elyan and Percival were on the other side of the room, needing to keep Percival concealed and only one being able to go, Leon volunteered.  
They were doing so well, until Elyan was spotted trying to get to Leon.

Percival immediately jumped out to help, Leon wanted to, but if they got caught he shouldn’t.

Elyan fought bravely, but fell when someone knocked Percival into him. They’d cut into his upper right breast.

Leon’s eyes widened at how they’d taken them down so easy, it was then he saw the flash of golden eyes from a woman with blond hair and red dress.

She tilted Percival’s chin up and he scowled.

“Put them back in the cell. Find the other three and the servant.”

The guards all nodded and dispersed.

The blond woman started walking away and Leon took his eyes off her to watch his friends being taken away, only to feel a blade on his between shoulders.

“Hello there, take him as well.”

Leon scowled and turned. The blond woman was stunning, that just made him hate her even more.

She smiled as Leon was dragged away.

**~~**  
Meanwhile, with Arthur  
**~~**

Arthur scowled as he sat across from Cenred.  
The bad King smiled happily at Arthur.

“So, Arthur,” Cenred said his name with such... hatred and glee, Arthur wanted to puke.

“Eat, I didn’t have all this made just so you could ignore it.” He said, harsher.

Arthur turned his nose up, “How do I know it’s not poisoned.” 

Arthur hadn’t really posed as a question, it was more an excuse.

Cenred reached over, taking some food off of Arthur’s plate and shoved it in his mouth, staring at Arthur the whole time.

“There. Now eat.”

Arthur reluctantly picked up his fork and took the smallest amount he could.

The two sat in silence before shuffling around and fighting.

“Ah, that would be your friends. Coming for you, I assume?”

Arthur snarled. “You better not hurt them.” 

Arthur was ready to jump him, but it was abundantly clear he would lose.

With Cenred and the three guards.

A few more minutes of Cenred rambling about Arthur’s ransom and a blond in a flowy red dress entered.

“Cenred.” She growled.

The woman grabbed the back of his chair and looked down upon the King.

He looked up at her feigning boredom.

The woman glared at Arthur. “His knights caused quite the problem. We still haven’t caught two of the knights or the servant.”

Cenred leaned over the table, getting very close to Arthur’s face.

His breath smelling of wine.

“Where would they go.”

Arthur closed his eyes, biting back a gag from the smell he reopened his eyes and stared at him. “How should I know? My toad of a servant doesn’t listen to anyone.”

The blond scowled, jerking Cenred back and whispering to him. 

The King nodded, standing up and knocking his chair, h motioned for the guards.

“Take him back and toss him with the knights. When we find the three escapees. Leave them alive. But not unpunished.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and he struggled against the guards, just as he had the upper hand, he froze.

He couldn’t move.

His entire body shut down and he crumpled to the floor, groaning.

The guards pulled him behind them by his arms.

The blond woman smiled at Arthur, he felt a sense of familiarity looking at her.

But as the doors closed, he caught Cenred and her sinister smile.

And he hoped, with all his being, that Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter, what will happen next? New chapter coming tomorrow! Okay, this was added the after 'tomorrow'...  
> I FREAKING SCREWED UP I'M SO SORRY, I WAS SO BUSY WITH HW AND PARENTS!!! I'm so sorry guys!! I will try to get another chapter out soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, sorry for the late chapter...  
> My head was everywhere these past few days.
> 
> But, enjoy!

Merlin leaned against the wall, his mind was swimming with worry and pain.

“....erlin.... Merlin!” Gwaine shouted, snapping in his friend’s face.

“What? Sorry, what?”

Lancelot placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “You should rest for a bit.. whilst Gwaine and I think of a plan.”

Merlin was about to disagree when the two brunets stared at him with such intensity that he just agreed.

The three sat in silence for a minute.

“So, I was thinking... maybe we should leave.”

Gwaine and Lancelot gapped at Merlin.

“We need help. And Kilgharrah won’t come into view so... I was thinking, what if I went old again and-”

“Don’t, mate. You’ll be in even worse condition with an old man’s body than you are doing now.”

Lancelot nodded, agreeing with Gwaine and Merlin sighed. “Then what should we do!? Our friends are in danger!!”

The three started plotting and hatching different ideas, hyping some up and shutting some down.

“So,” Merlin said, his hands clasped together in concentration. “Our best plan is to make a ruckus, get caught, and work it from there?”

“Mmmmmmm, pretty much..” Gwaine said, he leaned against the wall and smiled at his friends. “But let’s give them hell for it.”

Merlin grinned and Lancelot shook his head, “This is a bad idea...”

He muttered as they started out.

Merlin had wrapped his side and used a bit of magic to dim down his pain.

Gwaine had started swinging the sword around, walking in the middle of the hall, whistling.

Lancelot and Gwaine had made a bet on who could take out more guards before having to caught.

Multiple guards saw him, and Gwaine took on the challenge

Lancelot and Merlin watched, concerned, yet intrigued.

Gwaine had at least twelve guards on him when Lancelot intervened. He had been... distracted... but when Merlin nudged him back to reality, Lance jumped into action.

Gwaine would never say it, but when Lancelot jumped in to help, he was very thankful.

He was holding his own, but it was failing fast.

Lancelot and Gwaine had made it to each other, back to back, the two were falling fast.

Lancelot panted, as selfish as he felt it was, he was really hoping Merlin would help them.

Yelping in surprise, the guards around them started floating.  
The two knights grinned, looking over at where Merlin was hiding, they were surprised to see him slumped on the floor and a blond woman.

“Tell Cenred,” The woman said, the guards dropped with a flash of her eyes. “we have the knights and servant.”

“Inform him of the magic.”

Lancelot tried to stop him, but Gwaine charged at the woman.  
With a flash of her golden eyes and a quick incantation Gwaine went flying.

Also unconscious.

Lancelot stood ready, she circled him.

“You better not hurt them.” Lancelot growled.

She smiled. “Oh trust me, I will break you all. Not personally, but I will make sure you break.”

Lancelot knew it was dumb to charge, so instead, he carefully went to Gwaine, who was closer, and checked if he was alive.

His eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted up, looking down, he saw the blond woman. 

“Have some advice, cover your face.”

At first, Lancelot didn’t understand.

That was, until he went plummeting towards the ground.

\----

Merlin woke up with a raging headache...

He opened his eyes to see a blond mess of hair and brown stockiness.

“What happened?” He said, but when it reached his ears, Merlin realised he said. “Whappened?”

“You were knocked out, idiot.” Arthur said, hiding his concern.

Merlin tried to nod, but winced when he felt something wrapped around his neck. “What...?”

Gwaine, the brown stockiness he was seeing, pet Merlin’s hair.

“They’ve put a uh... restraining collar on you, Merls.” Gwaine emphasized the word ‘restrain’ and Merlin groaned, understanding.

Arthur and Gwaine stood protectively in front of Merlin when the cell doors swung open and Cenred, Morgause and three other guards entered.

“Hello, there. Ready for some fun?” Cenred teased, his voice dripping with malice.

Merlin could see Arthur stand protectively in front of him and the knights.

“You will not touch any of them.”

The three guards looked uncomfortable, and slightly scared of Arthur, and Percival who had just come up.

Merlin winced when he sat up more and the chain pulled him down.

Morgause grinned, and snapped her fingers and all the knights collapsed in pain.

Merlin scowled.

Because he knew what was coming,

He knew they knew about his magic.

So now, all they needed was to make him join them

Or break him into pieces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series one shot book coming out soon!  
> I'll be taking prom ideas and series (if I've seen them, I'll try to watch them if I can) and doing multiple series in it!


	8. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long, I kinda lost the file, but I found it!  
> So, have this new chapter!  
> I love you guys and thank you so much for the Kudos I've been getting/gotten!  
> Enjoy!!

Merlin leaned against the wall, his mind was swimming with worry and pain.

“....erlin.... Merlin!” Gwaine shouted, snapping in his friend’s face.

“What? Sorry, what?”

Lancelot placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “You should rest for a bit.. whilst Gwaine and I think of a plan.”

Merlin was about to disagree when the two brunets stared at him with such intensity that he just agreed.

The three sat in silence for a minute.

“So, I was thinking... maybe we should leave.”

Gwaine and Lancelot gapped at Merlin.

“We need help. And Kilgharrah won’t come into view so... I was thinking, what if I went old again and-”

“Don’t, mate. You’ll be in even worse condition with an old man’s body than you are doing now.”

Lancelot nodded, agreeing with Gwaine and Merlin sighed. “Then what should we do!? Our friends are in danger!!”

The three started plotting and hatching different ideas, hyping some up and shutting some down.

“So,” Merlin said, his hands clasped together in concentration. “Our best plan is to make a ruckus, get caught, and work it from there?”

“Mmmmmmm, pretty much..” Gwaine said, he leaned against the wall and smiled at his friends. “But let’s give them hell for it.”

Merlin grinned and Lancelot shook his head, “This is a bad idea...”

He muttered as they started out.

Merlin had wrapped his side and used a bit of magic to dim down his pain.

Gwaine had started swinging the sword around, walking in the middle of the hall, whistling.

Lancelot and Gwaine had made a bet on who could take out more guards before having to caught.

Multiple guards saw him, and Gwaine took on the challenge

Lancelot and Merlin watched, concerned, yet intrigued.

Gwaine had at least twelve guards on him when Lancelot intervened. He had been... distracted... but when Merlin nudged him back to reality, Lance jumped into action.

Gwaine would never say it, but when Lancelot jumped in to help, he was very thankful.

He was holding his own, but it was failing fast.

Lancelot and Gwaine had made it to each other, back to back, the two were falling fast.

Lancelot panted, as selfish as he felt it was, he was really hoping Merlin would help them.

Yelping in surprise, the guards around them started floating.  
The two knights grinned, looking over at where Merlin was hiding, they were surprised to see him slumped on the floor and a blond woman.

“Tell Cenred,” The woman said, the guards dropped with a flash of her eyes. “we have the knights and servant.”

“Inform him of the magic.”

Lancelot tried to stop him, but Gwaine charged at the woman.  
With a flash of her golden eyes and a quick incantation Gwaine went flying.

Also unconscious.

Lancelot stood ready, she circled him.

“You better not hurt them.” Lancelot growled.

She smiled. “Oh trust me, I will break you all. Not personally, but I will make sure you break.”

Lancelot knew it was dumb to charge, so instead, he carefully went to Gwaine, who was closer, and checked if he was alive.

His eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted up, looking down, he saw the blond woman. 

“Have some advice, cover your face.”

At first, Lancelot didn’t understand.

That was, until he went plummeting towards the ground.

\----

Merlin woke up with a raging headache...

He opened his eyes to see a blond mess of hair and brown stockiness.

“What happened?” He said, but when it reached his ears, Merlin realised he said. “Whappened?”

“You were knocked out, idiot.” Arthur said, hiding his concern.

Merlin tried to nod, but winced when he felt something wrapped around his neck. “What...?”

Gwaine, the brown stockiness he was seeing, pet Merlin’s hair.

“They’ve put a uh... restraining collar on you, Merls.” Gwaine emphasized the word ‘restrain’ and Merlin groaned, understanding.

Arthur and Gwaine stood protectively in front of Merlin when the cell doors swung open and Cenred, Morgause and three other guards entered.

“Hello, there. Ready for some fun?” Cenred teased, his voice dripping with malice.

Merlin could see Arthur stand protectively in front of him and the knights.

“You will not touch any of them.”

The three guards looked uncomfortable, and slightly scared of Arthur, and Percival who had just come up.

Merlin winced when he sat up more and the chain pulled him down.

Morgause grinned, and snapped her fingers and all the knights collapsed in pain.

Merlin scowled.

Cenred smiled and gripped Arthur’s chin, yet he addressed Merlin.

“Wouldn’t he love to know, we should tell him. Yes?”

Merlin’s mind was spinning, “No!” He hadn’t meant to yell, did he yell?

Merlin didn’t think he yelled. No, it wasn’t him..

Lancelot started to stand, he looked at Cenred, Gwaine and Lancelot leaning heavily on each other.

“Oh, your knights are SO annoying.” Cenred backhanded Gwaine, which was met with a punch, it was weak, but just angered the King of Essitir.

Gwaine fell backward when a guard shoved him, hard.

Unable to stand alone, Lancelot fell as well.

“Leave them alone, Cenred. Morgause..”

Merlin growled, attention turned to him and Arthur tried not to let it.

“Merlin, shut up. You’re not a knight, stop it.”

“That’s right!” Cenred exclaimed, patting the Prince’s head, “He’s not a knight, so why so protective, Merlin? Why so... loyal? You could’ve run, left, anything,” Cenred gleamed at the looks of recognition on the knights faces. “so why stay?”

“... It was my destiny.”

“Was?!” Arthur questioned, his panic masked. But not to Merlin, Merlin knew his Prince- his friend too well.

“Why serve a lowly soul like his!” Morgause demanded, her patience snapping with the young warlock.

“You could be so powerful! Uther keeps us down, why help him?” Morgause had now reached down and grabbed Merlin’s face, she held his cheeks in one hand.

“TELL ME!” She screamed, tossing Merlin’s face to the side.

“It’s my destiny to unite the lands of Albion!” Merlin snarled, “But it is my destiny to do so, under the rule of King Arthur.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Merlin and Morgause, the two having a silent battle of wills.

“Cenred, we’re done here.”

Exiting, the guards huffed, unhappy with not being able to do anything. Cenred waited until Morgause left, then turned to Merlin.

“Don’t worry, we’ll tell them soon, Emrys.”


	9. I promised myself I would never do this.... Authors Note.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ******

****I swore I would never do this, but I need to know if this is wanted!!  
I want, no, need to know what Fandoms you are all a part of!!  
I want to make a one shot book of multi-fandoms and I'm only really a part of a few, any work. Anime, TV shows, Movies, I'll try my hardest to go through them to make your preferred shows/everything else!** **

****

****And if you have any specific prompts for specific shows, or even just prompts you want for any show, movie/anime, comment em!!** **

****Once again... I'm so sorry...** **


	10. Leon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG, FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!!!

Arthur and the knights were scheming ways to get out of this cell; while Merlin was busy racking his brain on how Cenred found out he was Emrys.

“Merlin, how are you?” Elyan asked, crouching by the warlock.

“Fine, just upset. This collar-thing is majorly uncomfortable.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Of course you’d need to be comfortable, Merlin. Would you like us to bring you some wine?” He mocked and Merlin smiled.

Elyan smiled and walked back over to the knights group.

“That would be lovely, thanks Arthur.” 

The knights laughed at Merlin’s humour, it worked how he wanted. Easing up the knights would make everything a lot easier.

“How are you Merlin, can you feel you, uh, ya know..”

Lancelot did some weird hand motions trying to mime magic, and Merlin shook his head no, and shrugged, failed to, but shrugged.

___

Gwaine and Percival were sitting back-to-back and were whispering, as everyone else was asleep.

“So, you and Merlin...” Percival started, and Gwaine glanced over, “What about us?”

“You know, if you want to go that way, I won’t judge you’ll still- why are you laughing?” Percival frowned, staring at Gwaine, who had doubled over in laughter.

“I have not strayed that way, Merlin is my friend. And he’s the only none-noble here that I can relate to, don’t worry Percy, I’m still up for grabs.” Gwaine winked at Percival, causing the latter to playfully punch the scruffy brown-haired man.

The two quietly laughed and sat back down, smiles not leaving.

“We’ll get out of here,” Gwaine said, changing from light-hearted and goofy, to serious and determined.

“Even if only two of us make it out.” Percival agreed, the two looking at a sleeping Arthur and Merlin.

___

Merlin woke up with a shock, freezing water was thrown onto him, causing him to jerk and flinch against the chains and made them dig into his skin.

He looked over to his friends, gasping from the cold, seeing they got the same treatment.

Someone had obviously punched a guard because the knights each had weapons pointed at them, and a guard was nursing his nose.

“Good morning!” Cenred called in a forced cheery voice. His boots boomed in his wake as he walked over to Arthur. “Care to spill today?” Arthur looked away form Cenred, chin held in defiance.

“Fine, grab... that one.” He said, pointing to Leon. “Maybe.. I’d like two vials of blood, now.” Two guards reached for Leon and the knights tried to protect their friend, they failed.

Merlin watched them all yell threats, and try to get to Leon.

“Let him go Cenred!” Arthur yelled, constantly throwing himself at the blockade of guards, who kept hitting him back.

Arthur only stayed back when Cenred threatened to take one of Leon’s fingers off.

Merlin stared at his friends, what use was he in this situation? How could he be of any use? “Merlin,” This collar was restricting his magic... what could he do to help, “Merlin.” Maybe, he could’ve, if her really tried. “Merlin?” He was failing them all! Ugh, why couldn’t he be as useful as- “Merlin!”  
“What?” Merlin looked up from where he was staring, very angrily I’ll add, at Arthur who was glaring at him.

“Done zoning out?” Arthur scolded, still glaring. The guards had left and Merlin could hear fading laughter.

“Sorry..” He mumbled, trying to adjust the collar, which was resting very uncomfortably under his chin.

“I hope Leon’s alright.” Lancelot said, sharing his worries, which everyone was trying not to think about.

Arthur crouched beside his manservant, helping him adjust it. “Cenred will regret it if he does anything too reckless.” Arthur spat.

“So will we,” Elyan whispered, Arthur’s head snapped towards him. “What do you mean?” Percival asked, looking down at his friend.

“If we do anything too hasty or rash, who knows what will happen,” He looked at Merlin, “one of us isn’t even a knight, not even close.”

Everyone’s gazes turned to Merlin, who shifted uncomfortably and rolled his eyes, forcing a believable smile on his face. “Yeah, but I can put up with more pain!” Merlin joked.

Arthur chuckled and slapped Merlin’s head lightly.  
Gwaine grinned at him.  
Lancelot gave him a concerned smile.  
Elyan and Percival stared at him in shock and awe.

___

Merlin quietly listened to the knights conversation, worrying to the knights but they didn’t have time, Leon had been returned and had two large, and bleeding, gashes on his cheeks.

They had given Leon his vials of blood to prove they’re point.

The vials were as big as the tip of Merlin’s middle finger down to the start of his wrist.

And they were overflowing with blood.

Leon was leaning on Percival as Lancelot and Elyan tried to keep him awake so Merlin could see the depth of his injures.

“... They seem pretty deep, we need to clean them so they don’t get infected.”

Elyan nodded, using the cleanest part of his shirt to wipe and wrap the wounds, going under Leon’s nose and around his head.

Merlin tried to adjust it, but winced in pain when the chains tugged, so instead he instructed Elyan on what to do for twenty minutes.

Honestly, Merlin was not about to admit it, but he was exhausted.

He leaned back against the wall, sighing.

Arthur sat on his right, Gwaine and Lancelot on his left.

“How are you? Your neck and wrists are going red..” Gwaine asked, his tone light, but the hidden concern obvious.

Merlin turned his head, but was stopped by Arthur grabbing his chin.

“Don’t move, your hurting your neck.” Arthur said coldly, Merlin could see past his disguise of coldness.

Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur and continued to move. Lancelot and Gwaine were whispering in a far corner, Percival and Leon were on the floor, Elyan checking his cheeks and constantly asking Merlin if it was okay.

“Merlin... why did he call you Emrys?” Arthur whispered, Merlin tried to shrugged but winced in pain. “You don’t know? Might be something he’s using against you then..”

As Arthur walked over to his knight, Merlin’s breath hitched, something in him felt it was about to explode.

Without even realising he let out a scream, his vision darkened but he was awake. He heard a chuckle, then someone grip his chin and the knights yell profanities.

That is, before his brain bloomed in pain and he couldn’t hear anything, but could feel a sharp smack across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Now, time'a write THREE DIFFERENT STORIES, I GOT THIS! YEAH!


	11. AUTHORS NOTE IM SORRY

Guys, Im so sorry but my laptop is broken so these chapters are going to take way longer because I'll be doing it on my phone now and I make alot more mistakes on here.   
I'm really sorry, and I'm trying to get my Laptop fixed so, hopefully I can!!


	12. Pain staking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! There's a TW explaining what will happen later on, and I'm sorry this took so looonnngggg!!!

Merlin was awake. He knew that.  
He _knew_ that his eyes were open.  
So why was everything black?

“.....lin! Lea.... one!” He heard Arthur’s distant voice yell. Okay, there were two things that Merlin knew.  
That he was in so much pain he was numb. And that Arthur was not happy.

And neither of those was good.

“....ak.....p.” He could hear a voice say. It was slimy, not one he liked. It was familiar... a _bad familiar_. Merlin gasped in pain. It was dumbed down, which made the blissful numbness escape him. His eyes closed when they were struck with light and colour.

Merlin’s eyes focused on someone in front of him. It took him a moment to recognise him as Cenred, and as soon as he did, he rolled his eyes. “Great, you’re back.” He mumbled, wincing when a metallic taste entered his mouth.

“Merlin, are you alright!?” Gwaine’s concerned voice cut through his and Cenred’s staring contest. “As good as I can be,” He replied, not looking away from Cenred’s brown eyes.

Merlin scowled when he blinked, Cenred standing back and smiling at the knights. “Well, let’s star off by killing- no.. let’s take a couple _buckets _of blood from your strongest.” Cenred said, malice dripping from his voice.__

__The knights seemed to look between Percival and Arthur. Lancelot looked at Merlin who seemed to be thinking the same thing._ _

__“Grab the servant. Keep the collar on, or you’ll regret it.” Morgause warned. “I’ll be in the throne room.” Cenred nodded, watching the guards lift and restrain Merlin, who was trying not to let them take him. “Merlin? The strongest? Are you sure- Cenred! Let him go!” Arthur yelled, coughing when a fist collided with his stomach, then a knee with his forehead. He fell back into Lancelot who caught him, as the other knights tried for Merlin._ _

_____  
 **(TW!! THERE WILL BE GORE, BLOOD, TAUNTING AND DECRIPTIONS OF TORTURE! IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITHH THAT PLEASE DON’T READ UNTIL THE END OF THESE, for those hwo are okay with it, it’s not as graphic as it will be in the future, so, fair warning for the future’!!!!!) ******__

__****~~~  
Merlin coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth as Cenred’s bulkiest looking man hit him again in the stomach. “They don’t know you’re a sorcerer?” Cenred asked, sharping a knife as he leaned against a wall. “Th- ugh!” He coughed more, blood splattering on the man and floor. “They don’t..... don’t need to.” He growled out practically hissing when this... bear of a man.... twisted his left arm, a snap was heard then Cenred’s cackle.** ** _ _

__****Merlin bit back his scream when Cenred plunged the knife into his thigh. Blood gushed out and, Merlin can tell you, Cenred wasn’t kidding, he’d already filled a bucket half way with Merlin’s blood. And was now filling another up. Merlin started shuddering, he was feeling hot and cold. Pained and numb.  
And in total, just very uncomfortable. ** ** _ _

__****Cenred stepped away, blood was gushing down Merlin’s leg and into the bucket. “I’ll be nice, we need you alive.” Cenred motion at Merlin and someone, everything was blurry- was far too blurry he couldn’t see- and Merlin felt someone touching his thigh, something tight was wrapped around it and he yelped when a tight knot of gauze was tied around his wound.** ** _ _

__****Merlin felt something drag across his cheek painfully and he felt his eyes be opened forcefully.  
In his line of sight he could see Cenred’s wicked grin, “How about I just waltz over and tell them, hm?” He felt two hands wrap around his neck and gently squeeze.  
“I. Asked. A. Question.” The hands squeezed harder, and Merlin coughed, a bit of blood splattering out, and the hands squeezed even harder.** ** _ _

__****He coughed, Merlin felt his consciousness slip away with every breath. Everything that ached, exploded in more pain by at least ten percent and he, as much as he hated it, shrieked in pain.** ** _ _

__****~With the Knights~** ** _ _

__****“I can’t believe they took Merlin, maybe they took him for...” Arthur tried finding an explanation but found nothing, Leon and Percival were arguing over what to do, mainly Percival telling Leon to stay put and Leon saying he was fine.** ** _ _

__****“Doesn’t matter! They have our friend!” Gwaine yelled, arms waving. Lancelot grabbed Gwaine’s arm, shaking his head slowly. Arthur paced back and forth, Elyan staring at the rut forming in the straw.  
“What do you think they’re doing to him...?” Elyan asked quietly, everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at Elyan. “... hopefully nothing too bad..” Lancelot muttered.** ** _ _

__****They all were silent for a few minutes when the silence was broken by a shriek. A far too familiar shriek. “Merlin!” they all hollered in union. Arthur and Gwaine running to the bars, grabbing them and yelling threats and to be released, Lancelot and Elyan staring at in shock in the general direction of the scream, and Leon and Percival changing the subject to an escape plan.** ** _ _


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!

(Arthur’s POV)  
**(TW: Mentions of blood, strong language)**

Okay, I’ll admit. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to hit Gwaine, but he was stopping me! We heard Merlin scream and my mind blanched- one of the guards laughed and I tried to attack.

Lancelot was in between me and Gwaine, we were both the most stubborn and petty of the group, minus Merlin.

_Merlin._

_Merlin’s hurt._

_Merlin’s being tortured because I’m not there to help._

_He’d just a manservant, why take him?_

_He’s just... **my** manservant._

“We have to get him back.” I hadn’t realised I said it out loud until they all looked at me, “What? But Arthur-” Percival started, but I interrupted. “Merlin’s not a knight, they’re taking an innocent to prove a point.”

Cenred walked up to the bars as we were scheming, “Prince Arthur,” He cooed, voice sickly sweet. The knights and I whirled around, panicked bloomed in us all when we saw the two buckets of blood. One was full. One was half full.

“What did you do to Merlin, you bastard!” Gwaine yelled, Lancelot held the other back. “Merlin- hah, he’s just in a liitttllleee pain. Only a tad,” Cenred winked and I felt my stomach drop. What had they done to my manservant, and where was he? 

I turned my attention to my knights, Percival and Leon were glowering, Elyan was factually buzzing, Lancelot was holding Gwaine back, and Gwaine was muttering profanities. “Better question, where is Merlin?” I asked calming, feeling anything but. “Oh? The servant you ask? He’s a bit... _preoccupied_ at the moment..” I felt my blood boil. If the knights around didn’t feel the same, knight ship revoked.

(Third person POV; Focus; Knights)

Gwaine was pouting, he was sitting staring at the bars, and Lancelot was trying to get Arthur to cool down, whilst the other three sat against the far wall. Loud thuds were heard coming down towards them.

Five heads turned to look at the bars and a raven-haired boy was being dragged over, he did not look good. The two guards holding him, tossed him in. Gwaine, being the closest, jumped up, catching Merlin before he hit the ground.

“Merlin, are you alright!?” Arthur asked, at his servant’s side immediately. “J....us...t... peac....chy..” He rasped out sarcastically. The knights smiled, at least he still had his attitude, right? Hopefully.

Merlin was laid down, head on Lancelot’s lap, and legs propped up on Leon’s lap. He was muttering in gibberish. Elyan, being the most experienced in medical studies other than Merlin, Elyan had taken Merlin’s neckerchief and started putting pressure on his leg wound. As soon as he touched it, Merlin yelped and started flailing, and that lead to how he was now. On laps and droning.

Gwaine leaned down to Merlin’s ear, “Do you have enough Magic to subtly heal yourself?” He whispered when no one was paying attention. Merlin’s head twitched and he looked at Gwaine, with the most deathly look ever. “Right, sorry... okay...” Merlin turned back to the ceiling, silently now, though.

Elyan had helped Merlin enough as to where the raven-haired boy was sitting up, leaning on Percival, who he’d dubbed as the warmest.

Merlin watched Arthur pacing, “Oi, stop that... making me dizzy..” He scolded, watching Arthur sit down and grumble. Everyone else chuckled a little. Merlin stretched out his legs so they were stretched onto Gwaine and Arthur. Arthur was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw his struggled breaths and sweat beading his brow.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, Elyan exclaimed he’d take the first watch and everyone else nodded. Merlin groaned at the noise and started picking at the material covering his leg, Elyan quickly stopped him and then stated if anyone saw him doing that, stop him.

___

Merlin was staring at the wall, Elyan had switched out with Leon and the two were sitting in silence. “So, what’d they do to you?” Leon asked, breaking the silence. “... a lot.. did they taunt you to?” Merlin asked, genuinely curious. Leon nodded, “Threatened my family... what about you?” Merlin’s mind wracked for an excuse, even in this state, he still knew he couldn’t tell Leon about his magic. “Not to sure anymore, but I do know I didn’t like it.... it’s kinda fuzzy..”

Leon nodded, the two kept switching topics, Percival joined in when he woke up, but Merlin was happy, for now, thinks were calm.

And he really, _really_ wanted things to stay calm..

_But things never go to plan, do they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!


	14. Chapter 12, Oh No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAH, I AM VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!  
> I just wanted to say thank you all for the love this has gotten and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to do better in posting it!
> 
> (I am also sorry it's so short!!)

Merlin was uncomfortable, to say the least. He was freezing, but body heat was too hot. Arthur tried to give him his shirt, he was still too cold, but said that was too hot. So now, he was sitting against the wall, shivering. Every time he started to complain to much someone would walk over, sit with him for a little until he started complaining about heat. It was a working system.

“It’s too hot! Get off of me!” Merlin complained, trying to shove Gwaine away, but pulled him back a second later. “Oh Lord, Merlin! You’re so needy!” Gwaine joked, smiling when Merlin weakly hit his arm, a sign meaning ‘if you want to stay awake, shut up’. Arthur looked away from his friend who was in pain, he kept feeling like he’d failed..

Had he? I mean, it was _Arthur_ who always wanted Merlin to come. Ordered him to. He never asked Merlin if he wanted to, never needed to. Merlin would just come, without complaint. And even if he had a complaint, Arthur would _order_ him to shut up, tell him everything would be fine. Nothing was ever fine after he’d said that, he really should stop...   
“I swear, if I just had my sword...” Leon muttered making swiping motions in the air. Arthur patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll find some way to get our weapons back... somehow, we’ll get out of here. I’m sure the king has noticed our disappearance by now.”  
Everyone shared a look. “What?” Arthur inquired, noting how everyone seemed to doubt that.. “Arthur...” Merlin started, everyone let him continue. Knowing Arthur was less likely to attack a downed man. Especially one he’s worked so hard to keep in his employment.

Merlin took a unstable deep breath, doing so caused a fit of coughs and Gwaine to pat his back, Merlin sucked in a few more quivering breaths after his coughing fit had passed and everyone had officially given him a look of pity, “Arthur, knowing you, you father- the king- asked us whether we’d stay the night at an outer town knowing, you’d do so despite whatever he would say...” Arthur’s brows knitted, he really did not want Merlin to say what he was about to say, he knew what was coming, and he really didn’t want it to..  
“We said we’d be gone for a few weeks... four at tops.” Merlin stared straight at Arthur, his determination was still unwavering, but his physical state was falling apart. 

“YOU WHAT!?” H shouted, at first, Merlin thought it was directed at him, but he soon realised it was at the knights. ‘ _Of course,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _Uther wouldn’t listen to a word I’d say, of course he’d know it was one of the knights, damn clotpole._ ’ Merlin would have laughed, he actually did, but it came out as strangled coughs, so he just settled for a smile. Arthur was rubbing his hair nervously, “How, _how_ are you smiling right now Merlin!? We could all DIE!” Merlin looked down, “...you can’t...” Everyone looked at him, Gwaine’s face twisting in confusion, ”Repeat mate, didn’t hear ya.” Merlin thought of a quick change of words, “I said we can’t. And we won’t.” 

After an hour of planning, half an hour of arguing, and ten minutes of Merlin telling everyone to shut up. They finally had a plan. It was risky, so they were going to try to thin up another. But so far, this was the best they had.

A deep, humming, voice was nearing them. Merlin had officially had enough of everyone being near him and babying him so he’d shoved them all away, but when someone was heard coming. They all congregated near him. Arthur was also in this protective circle, but he was in front of Merlin and had placed himself there. “Oi, princey, up and out. Let’s go.” The man in front of them was very round, his arms were thick and he was about Arthur’s height. He had a baldhead, probably having something to do with the large bandage that cover 75% of his head. “Why.” Arthur stood up from his crouch, staring at this man with distain. The man opened the door and stepped in, he looked at each of them before standing right at the mouth of the group.  
In front of Gwaine.  
That wasn’t good..

( **THERE IS A FIST FIGHT ABOUT TO HAPPEN WITH BLOOD, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING THAT, LOOK FOR THE ~~~ THAT SIGNIFIES THE END OF VIOLENCE** )

~~~  
Gwaine’s eyes narrowed at this man and Lancelot went to pull his friend back when a fist connected with Gwaine’s nose with an audible _SNAP_. At first, no one knew how to react, blood was already dripped out of the nostrils, he was also clutching it. Percival, taller than the man but with smaller arms, tackled him, the two spun on the ground for a bit before Percival ended up on top of the Saxon, punching him constantly. The Saxon turned them over and knocked Percival’s head into the wall, dropping the now unconscious knight, he grabbed a dagger from his belt and went to stab him. Leon kicked at the guy’s wrist, knocking the dagger away from him, but out the door, out of all their reach. “Merlin, don’t move.” Arthur instructed as he moved over to Percival. He checked the knight’s head as Leon and the Saxon went at it. They were punching each other sloppily, the Saxon even hit Leon’s cheek, causing his cut to reopen. And Leon to lunge onto this man.

Elyan pulled him off as two more men entered, swords drawn, they ignored their bleeding and bruised comrade, instead yelling at everyone there to stand still, and for Arthur to follow them.

~~~

With no other choice, and not wanting his knights and Merlin- his _friends_ , to get hurt, he followed them out. Let the chain his hands, shove him, ridicule him. Even hit him.   
(Although that hurt his pride majorly.)  
He didn’t say a word to them, which angered them. As they were walking one tripped Arthur who fell flat on his face, and couldn’t get up. The laughed as they flipped him over and dragged him into a large, furnished room.

Arthur saw someone he never thought he’s ever see again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for short chapter! But I wrote this in class- I know, stupid- so I posted it while ‘doing’ English!)


End file.
